This invention generally relates to the field of diving equipment and more specifically to a diving jacket which may be worn in combination with a buoyancy compensator. A buoyancy compensator ("BC") is a vest-shaped device which is worn about a scuba diver's torso. To secure the BC in place, the diver wraps several straps from the device around his torso and connects them together. In most versions, the diver's air tank is also attached to the BC. By inflating and deflating an air bladder present in the BC, a diver is able to adjust his buoyancy in the water. Since a diver's buoyancy decreases with depth, the adjustibility of the BC allows the diver to swim at a desired depth while maintaining neutral buoyancy.
A major problem experienced by divers is the loss of body warmth through their torso, especially as depth increases. In the past, the only solution a diver had for retaining body warmth during diving was to wear a wetsuit underneath the BC. For extremely cold water diving, "dry suits" are utilized, also in conjunction with BC's. Therefore, a BC should be selected which will properly fit over the wetsuit and/or the dry suit.
Divers in relatively warmer or tropical waters may also feel the need for additional warmth, but do not require the degree of warmth provided by a full wetsuit. Further, these divers may want to avoid the bother and/or discomfort affiliated with use of a full wetsuit.
Another disadvantage of conventional BC's is that the air tank, attached to the BC, is not adequately supported on the diver's back since the BC usually does not snugly fit against the diver's body. This causes the air tank to move relative to the diver's body which hinders diving. Also, when a diver wears a BC over a wetsuit, initially a very snug fit is achieved which prevents unwanted movement of the air tank. However, as the diving depth increases, the weight of the water above the diver causes the wetsuit to contract. This contraction causes the fit between the BC and the wetsuit to loosen, allowing the air tank to move relative to the diver's body.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved diving jacket that may be attached to a BC which will retain the diver's body warmth.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved diving jacket that will provide added support and stabilization to an air tank when worn in conjunction with a BC.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved diving jacket that may be attached to a BC, which, when worn over the top of a wetsuit, prevents the unwanted movement of the air tank.